creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
No One Believes Me
This is my story about my experiences with the supernatural and how like, no one really believed me. I pretty much kept most of it to myself because no one would believe me if I told them what happened. Every time I talk about it, I get shaky and I get tears in my eyes... not like crying but... I get scared recalling it. So I'll tell you my story, the more I think about it... the more I realize it's been with me more than a couple of years. It's been with me ever since I was seven or five... I don't know how but I've always sensed it with me. Like a sixth sense, I can always sense when something supernatural is with me. Younger Years I feel like it's been with me ever since I was young, I've always had nightmares but they were normal and just child nightmares; not a big deal. Nothing really happened that I could say scarred my life or anything but there will be always that one moment when I was seven that I will never forget. As a child I believe that the sixth sense is stronger, not just with me but every child. We always get that feeling that someone is watching you. Anyway I lived on a block which was like a farm, it was a five and a half hectare block so it was pretty much pitch black at night. You would never ever see anyone at night because of that reason, I had neighbors but they both too had five and a half hectare blocks. Anyway the house creeped me out and I would always rush through the dark if I was alone for two seconds because it would feel like I was being chased... Anyway one night, I woke up at like two or three in the morning because I needed to go to the bathroom. So I got up out of bed ready to quickly go to the toilet and get back into bed. So I got out of bed and left my room, the toilet was opposite to my room. It was a hall way, but that doesn't matter. Anyway if I were to stand outside of the toilet door to my left is an open room which was the laundry and had a screen door which connected outside. So when I rushed to the toilet I looked left really quickly, looking outside which I saw nothing. I took a piss and left the toilet looking right which I saw a dark figure standing there. It was slightly taller than me and my heart stopped. I ran to my parent's room as fast as I could... So that happened and I haven't really thought about it and I've always convinced myself that it was the reflection of me, but thinking more about it, it couldn't of been me... I was facing a different direction and it had no features either than a black silhouette. Later Years After that event, my life ran smoothly and normally. Nothing bad or creepy really happened but then it all started... It started when I was around 14. My younger brother who was five, would cry at night and it would wake me up. He would randomly start crying and I would go into his room and he would already be standing in the middle of his room crying. It creeped me out but I've always told him to go to sleep. One night I woke up at the sound of him crying and I told him to go to sleep, but he continued to cry. So I looked at my door as my brother opened it and walked to my desk. I assumed he was trying to turn on my lamp (which was on my desk) 'cause it was dark, I couldn't really see any features of him. It was just a dark silhouette, but I didn't think much of it. So I got out of bed because he was at my desk for about a minute, so I turned on the light and looked back. He was gone, I realized it wasn't him and the dark figure wasn't at my desk. It was next to my bed staring at me. My brother continued to cry so I went into his room and found him in the middle of his room, crying. As he saw me enter his room, he rushed into his bed. I told him to go to mum and as I said that he ran as fast as he could to my mum's room. That's when things got weird... I started to have nightmares but they weren't normal, they were always about myself in my house but the house was always dark and creepy. It always felt like I was trapped and something was trying to get me. Then some nights when I was trying to sleep, I would get pushed and tugged. My arm would be under the sheets and then something would snatch my arm and pull it so it wasn't covered. I always freaked out but tried not to show how scared I was. I told my parents after it happened more than several times, they didn't believe me. They actually laughed at me and said, "Oh no, the boogie man is going to get you." I then saw the dark silhouette more than several accounts too, and the longer time went on the more shit happened. My shoes went flying across the room when I was home alone and it even spoke to me in some sort of demoniac language. A group of friends came over once and apparently one friend stood up and watched my other friend for half an hour. I felt like my house was haunted but creepy shit hasn't really happened since, until my mum asked me if I heard things creak in the night. Apparently she wakes up and sometimes thinks someone has walked into her room but she looks and nothing is there. She also hears footsteps in the night like someone is in our house. This shit isn't over... and I'm hoping it ends quickly, fast. Category:Beings